The propose of this symposium is to present current work from the broad field of neural regeneration, while highlighting areas in which there has been some notable recent progress of in which some particularly interesting issues have been raised. The symposium is planned for December 3-7, 1989 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California, and is a successor to two previous similar symposia held in December, 1985 and December, 1987 at the same site. Co-sponsors of the 1989 symposium will include the Veterans Administration, the Paralyzed Veterans of America and the American Paralysis Association, all of whom have already pledged support (co-sponsors of the 1987 symposium were the VA, the Paralyzed Veterans of America and the NIH). The proposed program, which was the product of a meeting of the VA Office of Regeneration Research Programs Advisory Board on December 7 and 8, 1988, includes a keynote speaker, two featured speakers, a summary speaker, and six major topic areas to be presented by a chairman for each session (who will give an overview of the topic) and 29 invited session speakers. In addition, there will be free communications in the form of posters contributed by symposium registrants. The number of such registrants is estimated at 250. As with the previous two symposia, the proceedings will be published in book form, this time under the editorship of Fredrick J. Seil. The long range plan is to hold these symposia regularly on alternate years at the same time of year and in the same location. These meetings will be an alternative or a supplement tot he Society for Neuroscience annual meeting, where the bulk of the neural regeneration research results are presented. The Society for Neuroscience meeting is organized in multiple simultaneous sessions and has grown to an almost unwieldy size. the proposed meeting at Asilomar will have a single session format, will be dedicated to a specific area of research, and has been organized to allow time for relaxed interchange between investigators, or between seasoned investigators and students, in the form of free afternoons. This format was very successful during the previous two symposia.